The Other Shore: Elemental Stones
by Starlit.Amulet
Summary: Half of her kingdom have caught a terrible sickness. Sakura must set out to find the cure. On the way she meets a peasant named Li Syaoran, who isn't what he seems. Then again, nothing in the quest is what it seems. better summary in profile
1. Chap 1: Beginning

The Other Shore

By Sakura and Syaoran 4eva

**************************************************

Haha yes. For some reason I am starting my fourth fic. Even though some of the others have not been going to well, I hope people like this one. I made an effort to not make this one as random as the others. If you're looking for randomness go read CCS Gang on MSN.

And please! I'm begging you! Pretty please with an artificial tinned cherry on top! No SILENT READERS!!!

XD

****************************************************************

"_They are taking advantage of the deadly disease spreading around our kingdom. I must stay and support father, make sure everything doesn't go down in chaos. And you, Sakura, your job is to go find the cure reportedly located near the city of Tirale. Bring it back to us immediately, as I'm afraid they will grasp this opportunity to attack us."_

Her brother, Prince Touya's, words ringing in her ears, Sakura tugged on her black shirt uncomfortably and mounted on a majestic winged tiger. His golden fun glistened in the sunlight and the colours danced off the red jewel crowned on his head, they took flight from the balcony of her room. Sakura turned her head back and gazed longingly at the pink curtains flapping in the breeze, curtains she possibly could not see for another year or more. The castle became smaller and smaller until it was just a dot behind them.

A tear formed, sparkling in the corner of Sakura's uniquely coloured eye. She swiped it away before it could trickle down her face. She turned to look at her best friend seated behind her, the one who had insisted on accompanying her. The girl with long, lustrous black locks containing a tinge of violet, that cascaded down to her waist, gave her a friend a reassuring smile. Sakura smiled back gratefully. She turned to face the front again, a determined look set on her face.

_I have a great friend supporting me, Kero accompanying us and blessings from the whole kingdom. I promise you all, I will not fail to find the cure._

***************************************************************

A young man walked out of a small wooden cabin and stretched, letting the sunlight wash over him, filling his ears with the musical chirping of the birds. At first sight, he appeared to be a peasant not much older than about 17; he was dressed like every other commoner out there; beige shirt, greenish-dark brown pants, black boots. After he slung his quiver of arrows over his head, one would think he was a hunter who made a living out of slaughtering small animals. But as soon as he took a few steps along the path out towards the forest, it would be obvious that he had been underestimated. The way he walked, the distant air that surrounded him, all made him very different from an average peasant.

****************************************************************

They had passed houses and farming lands long ago and now all that was beneath them was a grassy plain. The wind rushed past their ears, Tomoyo squinted her eyes, shielding them with one hand against the blinding sunlight, looking at the green foliage coming into their view.

"Your highness! I think-" Tomoyo was cut off by her best friend.

"Tomoyo!" Sakura sighed exasperately, "How many years has it been since I told you not to call me that. Especially now, since we're going to have to make the impression that we are just normal people."

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan. But I think we're crossing the border. Didn't your brother warn us that they could track us using magic once we're outside of the Kinomoto Kingdom if Kero was in his true form?"

"You're right. Kero, let's go down."

"As you wish." The guardian of the sun answered his deep voice.

He prepared to land when Sakura suddenly yelled,

"Are they Lord Gorath's' soldiers standing at the edge of the forest? He's got them here, waiting for us already?!" She pointed to the five black dots standing in amidst the trees.

"How was he informed that-" Tomoyo didn't get to finish her sentence when an arrow came flying their direction. They had been sighted. Kero immediately dived down, making the girls scream as their stomaches lurched at the sudden movement, skimming above the trees, desperately trying to dodge the arrows coming their way. Kero tore through the trees, snapping branches, accidently snagging his wing on a twig. They crash landed in the middle of the forest. Losing balance, Sakura rolled off Kero, landing in an awkward position.

The golden tiger was the first to get up, and in a blinding flash of light he reverted back to his simple form, which resembled a cute orange teddy bear like creature with petite wings and a fluff on the end of its tail.

The creature, about the size of a teddy too, flew over to the girls crumpled in a heap on the ground.

"I'm sorry! Sakura-chan, Tomoyo-chan are you alright?!" He asked in a worried tone, his voice now higher and almost squeaky.

Sakura groaned in response.

Tomoyo sat up, a dazed expression on her face. She finally regained her breath and said,

"At least we're far enough from them. They won't be able to track Kero now, and they are still at the edge of the forest. We should be able to outrun them, if we start moving immediately."

"I just hope they don't have some way of communicating with the other soldiers scattered around this area."

"There are more of them?" Sakura was now sitting too, looking wide eyed at Kero.

"I'm just assuming. It is quite unlikely they only sent five to guard this area. I'm afraid there are more around this forest…"

Sakura tried to stand up but an immense pain shot through her ankle, causing her to fall back with a yelp.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo ran to her side.

Sakura winced and stated miserably,

"I think I twisted it in the fall."

"We'll never outrun them like this! We're doomed and the journey has barely started!" Kero threw his little arms up and cried dramatically.

"I'm sorry..." Sakura whispered in a small voice.

"Don't be. This isn't your fault." Tomoyo insisted firmly.

"Now you," She pointed at Kero, "shut your mouth, stop saying discouraging things and go fly ahead and lead the way."

Kero gaped at her. Tomoyo shot him a disapproving glare. The little creature flew off grudgingly, muttering under his breath.

Sakura blinked, surprised. She had never seen her friend look so commanding.

Tomoyo helped Sakura back on her feet, slung one arm over her shoulder, and slowly, step by step, they hobbled through the forest.

****************************************************************

He walked cautiously, treading lightly so that the leaves didn't rustle beneath his feet. He had let his instincts take over completely, and was deeper into the forest than he had thought he was. He closed his eyes, listening intently, hand slowly reaching behind for an arrow, when suddenly he heard the rabbit he had been tracking scuttle off in fright. The scampering of small feet was soon masked by the sound of a repeated thudding that shook the fallen leaves on ground.

_Horses._

He opened his eyes and saw his ears hadn't failed him. Seeing the majestic black and silver uniform the riders wore, he knew they were Gorath's soldiers. Not wanting to get involved, he quietly slipped behind the nearest row of bushes. He crouched down and peeked through a small gap between the dense leaves. The horses were getting closer to the side he was on. A small whimper from his left made him snap his head in the direction…to come face to face a girl. The first thing he noticed was her eyes. Her eyes were the exceptional colour of emeralds, glistening bright. They captivated him, enchanted him.

Sakura couldn't look away. She felt herself drowning in the intense amber orbs staring right at her. She was mesmerized, they seemed like two pools of molten lava, and looking closely, she saw her own shimmering emeralds reflected back in them.

He broke the gaze when he realised she wasn't alone, a girl with long wavy hair was behind her. He looked back at the soldiers, who had almost reached the bushes, and back to the girls, who were waving their hands and shaking their heads desperately.

_They must be searching for them._

He had to do something, soldiers were headed exactly where they were.

_Should I…?_

He didn't want to make a decision he would regret. Finally, he made up his mind and stood up.

He walked casually in front of the bushes, the soldiers halted to a stop when they noticed him. They urged their horses to slowly trot his way, moving away from the bushes.

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief.

The young man continued walking as though he hadn't seen the soldiers.

"You there. Hey you!" One of them called rudely.

He stopped and turned slightly.

"Yes?" he asked in a careless tone.

"That's yes sir to you."

No reply.

"Peasants these days. Don't even have enough knowledge to understand the word 'respect'."

The boy folded his arms across his chest, 'I'm so bored' clearly written on his face.

The second soldier snarled and got off his sandy coloured horse. The animal whinnied. The boy's face showed mild interest as he stared at the animal, much more interest than he had shown any of the soldiers.

The soldier, taller than the boy, walked up to him, an intimidating glare on his face. He leaned forward until their noses were almost touching, his foul breath enveloping the boy's face. The boy didn't even flinch. Slightly disappointed, the soldier sneered in a rough voice.

"Peasant. Have you seen the Princess anywhere around here?"

"Princess?" The boy arched an eyebrow.

The soldier sneered again.

"Of course. A filthy commoner like you would never have had the privilege to lay eyes upon the Princess." He taunted him.

The boy remained silent, his expressionless face blank.

"Orders sent from our Lord and powerful ruler of the lands, we must find the Princess and take her back to him to fulfil some of his wishes." He announced in a different manner, clearly proud of his job.

The boy felt like scoffing, but held it.

"Have you seen a girl, not much younger than you, brown hair, green eyes. No, wait. We are guessing she will be disguising their colour. Perhaps brown hair, brown eyes."

"You've just described half the girls in this village." The boy replied sarcastically.

"Why you.." The soldier raised a fist angrily.

"Darin! Stop. He's not worth it. Right now our task is to find the Princess, no use wasting time on a brainless peasant. We'll deal with him later." One of the mounted soldiers called.

Darin snarled at the boy.

"…teach you some manners later…" He muttered menacingly as he returned to his horse.

The boy remained standing, arms crossed, face expressionless as the horses sped past him, almost colliding with him on purpose.

_The…princess?_

******************************************************************

Sooooo how's that for the first chapter? Much different from my other stories? Worth a review? Anything I should change?

Please! If you've read up to here, review! Aww, how much would I take to make a girl happy for 5 minutes of her life? I promise I'll jump around screaming yay and then reply immediately!!

Lol and again, please no silent readers!


	2. Chap 2: The Peasant

Chapter 2: The Peasant

Hellooooo thanks for the reviews!

**Disclaimer: I did NOT intend for this to sound like Peacewish's Heir To The Kingdom. I didn't even know the story till my friend Hazel Eyes 02 told me. I read the first chapter and realised the similarities. Extremely sorry for that! I'll change the original storyline I was planning to write so it will sound different from Heir to the Kingdom. Please don't compare this to Peacewish's work, this is just another poor little fanfic set in medieval times trying to collect some reviews. :S**

Heres the next chappie!

"Character talking"

_Character thinking_

****************************************************************

Soon, the dust settled and the hoof beats faded off into the distance.  
Sakura emerged from the bushes, limping, supported by Tomoyo.

The peasant looked them up and down, seemingly uninterested, and walked off.

"Wait!" Sakura called.

He stopped, turning his head slightly.

"I…you…um…thank you. "

He scoffed and walked on.

Sakura stared after him, wide-eyed.

_Did he just scoff? After I thanked him? _

"Let's go Tomoyo, Kero." There was a slight tinge of annoyance in her voice.

The little orange creature flew out from Tomoyo's pocket and began leading the way yet again.

"What a strange boy." Tomoyo commented, shifting their lilac, supplies bag to her left shoulder.

"He doesn't seem to care at all, yet he helped us."

"I'm curious if he might go notify the soldiers after we leave." Kero said.

"I doubt it." Sakura answered firmly. "Otherwise he wouldn't have helped us at all."

****************************************************************

The pale moonlight washed over the vast forest, making the leaves twinkle a sparkling silver. Sakura hobbled across the uneven ground, her ankle killing her, each step more painful that the last. The fact that she could hardly see her own hand in front of her only made things more difficult. Kero had insisted it was too risky for them to light a torch.

Kero, whose wings ached from flying all day, had settled for resting on Tomoyo's shoulder, his head down, looking depressed.

The three couldn't help but admit they were lost.

Sakura gritted her teeth as the waves of pain surged up from her swollen ankle. She looked to her left, and seeing an equally exhausted Tomoyo, who had supported her the whole day while carrying their supplies bag and hadn't uttered a single word, she decided to keep her complaints to herself.

Suddenly, lights flickered into view in the distance, and shouts could be heard. Soldiers dressed in black with metallic silver walked into view.

_He really does have soldiers patrolling this forest._

In her haste to hide, Sakura forgot about her ankle for a split moment and ran towards some trees. The biting pain reminded her not long after, and she fell to the ground with a yelp. Her hand clapped across her mouth.

_I'm such an idiot._

She had just given away where they were.

"Over there!" An urgent voice cried out. The waving torches and stomping of feet got nearer and nearer.

Tomoyo ran back to help Sakura up. Too late. In a matter of seconds, they were surrounded. Kero flew defensively in front of them, baring his tiny little teeth. Sakura estimated there were about six soldiers in total, two of them holding burning torches, lighting the trees around them in a warm orange glow.

A torch bearer was in front of them in two, long strides. Kero growled, narrowing his eyes in a helpless attempt to appear intimidating, knowing he could never win a fight against six, well trained soldiers of Gorath in his current form, with a crippled Sakura.

_If I change now, they can track me. So would that be leading more soldiers over here? Then we'd never escape. But…_

The guard held the torch close to Sakura's face and peered closely, his brows furrowed.

"It's her all right. She's got the hair and the eyes. Darin wasn't lying." He stood up straight and bowed slightly, though in a mocking way, certainly with no respect for her.

Smirking, he asked sardonically, "So Princess, tired yet? Lord Gorath has orders for you to be taken back. So I'm afraid you'll have to take a walk with us."

"Never." She spat, standing up straight and tilting her head to face him, wobbling on her ankle. He was a full head and a half taller than her.

"Well then," he tapped the sword hung on his belt suggestively and leaned towards her. And in a deadly whisper informed,  
"Lord Gorath also added, we aren't allowed to kill you. But if needed, we can take you back by force. Don't make me harm you, Princess." He emphasised the last word, the irony cast in his tone.

Sakura stood, unmoving, eyes glaring at him.

The soldier clicked his tongue, instructing the others behind. They began advancing upon them.

Tomoyo screamed as one of them was about to make a grab for Sakura when suddenly Sakura heard a deep growl and felt something furry dash past her. The last thing she saw was the horrified looks on the soldiers' faces before the torches went out. A scream erupted from the torch bearer's direction.

Sakura felt around for Tomoyo, who led her to the side until they found comfort leaning on a tree trunk. The kneeled on the ground, clutching each other, trembling. Kero had dived back into Tomoyo' pocket and was trying to watch the scene unfolding in front of them.

Sakura's eyes soon adjusted to the darkness, and she made out the faint shapes of the trees surrounding the area. There was another piercing scream, and the stench of fresh blood filled their nostrils. Her stomach lurched at the sickening thoughts her mind created, based on what her senses were collecting. She saw gleaming teeth, and a flash of shining claws. There was a fierce snarl and something wet splattered across her cheek. Sakura screamed silently, knowing what it was. She saw a black shadow pounce on a taller one, the latter falling to the ground with a yell. Only moments later, the screams subsided, and the forest was enveloped by silence yet again.

The three huddled on the ground, there was another growl, a gentler one, and a soft padding of paws. They could barely see a faint outline of something that appeared to be a large dog standing in front of them, before it disappeared with a swish of its furry tail.

Sakura could hear her heavy breathing and her own heart pounding against her chest. Tomoyo's hand was still clutched tightly in hers, and she was sure her knuckles would be white if she could see them. She heard Tomoyo shift uncomfortably beside her and opened her mouth, closing it again when she realised she had nothing to say. Her parched throat probably couldn't produce much more than a croak.

Kero was first to recover and broke the silence.

"If I had changed before that…that mutt came, I would've chased them away in seconds because I'm so much more handsome and bigger and scarier and because I'm the great Cereberus and because I'm just so much…better!"

Even though he was blabbering in a shaky voice, Sakura let a small giggle escape her lips, to show she appreciated his attempt to lighten the mood.

"L-lets just stay here until morning. We need rest, and I don't think we'll make much progress in the dark." Tomoyo announced in an equally shaky voice. Sakura knew how she felt, it was their first experience of seeing people slaughtered mercilessly right in front of them. Even though most of it had been heard and smelt, it was sickening enough. Sakura hoped there wouldn't be much more of this in the days to come, though she doubted it.

Both her companions agreed to stay, all of their minds numb with fear and the cold, not thinking clearly.

The crunching of leaves made them alert of someone heading their way. A black shadow was walking towards them. Sakura felt Tomoyo squeeze her arm, telling her to keep silent so they might not be found.

_Not another one…_

To their dismay, the feared figure stopped right in front of the huddled group, as if knowing exactly where they'd been.

"You'll get sick if you stay in the forests overnight. More guards will be heading over here now, if they find out their comrades aren't responding to their messages. We must move before it gets light again. Follow me, I'll lead you out of the forest."

The deep, husky voice was alluring, yet familiar to Sakura's ears.

_Where have I heard his voice before?_

She racked her brains, trying to remember all the people she knew.

Tomoyo beat her to it.

"You…your voice…you're that peasant from today!"

He grunted in reply.

_That's right! It's him. The one who scoffed._

"So he can be trusted." Sakura tried to get up from the ground.

"Sakura, but-" Kero protested in a low whisper.

"He's already saved us today. And I'd much rather go with him than stay here. He's got a point. We would either freeze to death or get found by soldiers if we stay here. And he knows this place better than we do."

"Yes, I think Sakura's right." Tomoyo tapped the little creature on the head.

"What if he works for the soldiers…" Kero grumbled.

His remark was ignored.

****************************************************************

The sky was a pinkish orange, a complete contrast to what it had been hours ago. The sun was beginning to show it first vibrant rays, blanketing the forest in a warm light that was much appreciated by the travelling four.

Sakura fought to keep her eyelids up, her mind was numb, and it too effort for her to repeat over and over to herself to lift her foot and take the next step.

_Left. Right. Left. Right._

Tomoyo was still supporting her, the peasant wasn't as friendly as they had hoped.

He didn't talk much. In the last hour he had given them the inconsistent warning of obstacles in their path- a small log, a sharp rock, a thin tree.

But now that the forest was getting less and less dense, and the sun was rising, the four travelled in complete silence.

So when the peasant suddenly spoke, it sent a jolt through Sakura, as though waking her up abruptly.

"We're almost at the edge. I found you in the middle, that's why it's taken so long. We'll be in Green Meadows Village soon, where we can rest and get some more supplies."

It was the longest speech they had heard him make.

"That sounds good. I'd kill for a soft bed right now."

"You're not doing too bad, _Princess_."

Her head jerked in his direction.

_He knows…that's right. The conversation he had with the guards_.

"I…I…"

"I thought you'd be whining the whole way through like most of the rich, spoiled heiresses when they get dragged into doing something harder than painting a nail…" He muttered and trailed off.

Now Sakura was fully awake. She was fuming as she half hobbled half marched over to him.

"What the hell was that supposed to-" She broke off when saw his expression. Or rather, the feeling his eyes portrayed. His mouth was set in a firm line and his eyes were downcast, but Sakura could see the emotions he was feeling. Loneliness. Sadness. And also anger.

He seemed to be reminiscing a bad memory.

Sakura, being the kind hearted person she was, immediately felt sympathy for him, though she didn't know what made him upset.

And she realised she could see him clearly, now that the sun was up.

He looked the same as the previous day, though he now had a sword at his belt and a bow with a quiver of arrows strapped to his back. His chestnut brown hair was tousled in a cute way, even messier than the day before.

Tomoyo spoke for the first time that morning.

"Mr. Peasant." She was on the other side of Sakura, and had to turn her head to see him.

Sakura swore she saw the corners of his mouth twitch slightly.

_Trust Tomoyo to call him something like that…in such a polite way._

"I was wondering. You have accompanied us all this way, and we still don't know your name. Would mind telling us?"

"Don't know yours either."

"Yes but I would like to know the name of the kind peasant who saved us so I can address him properly when I tell him mine."

The peasant scoffed, rolling his eyes. He blew back a strand of hair that had strayed from his messy fringe and looked at her determined expression.

Sakura was curious also. They stared at him expectantly.

"It's Li. Li Syaoran."

****************************************************************

OMG its Syaoran. Wow, why am I so surprised? Note the sarcasm.

Lol, you must all be thinking that, right?

Lol. Who else could I have made it?

Anyway, I just wanted to say, I appreciate those who added this to favourites or alerts but could you please please please review also?!

But thanks for reading!!!!!!!

Thank you to the five people who reviewed! Please do the same for this chapter too!

*Wink wink.


	3. Chap 3: Rest

Chapter 3: Rest

Wow, I love you all so much!! Thanks so much for the reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mwa!!!!

Sorry, anyway, the next chappie!

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

_Li? Li Syaoran? Somehow that sounds familiar…  
But how could I have ever known him when he lives all the way out here?_

"Oh, so Li-kun. Hello. Well I'm Daidouji Tomoyo and this is Princess Sakura Kinomoto of the Kinomoto kingdom."

He nodded slightly.

_That's good, it's the right person._

Silence.

"Li-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you a few questions?"

"Your choice. Doesn't mean I'm going to answer them."

Tomoyo decided this was his way of indicating her to go ahead and ask.

"Why are you helping us? Aren't you curious what a princess is doing out here, dressed like this, getting chased by guards? Where is your family? Why are you accompanying us?"

Sakura bit back a laugh, though she was equally curious and had been wondering the same questions. Tomoyo sure was in a hurry. She didn't even give him time to answer.

"None of your business. No. None of your business. Because I am and will be until you find the cure and end all this."

Sakura's eyes widened.

"Wait. What?"

"You know about the cure?"

"I know your destination is Tirale. I know you're going there to find the well-known sorcerer who supposedly has the cure. I know you're the princess and there are going to be guards after you. I know your names, I know I have to help you and that's about it."

Kero suddenly flew out from Tomoyo's pocket and in front of Li's face, a jabbing a yellow paw at him.

"Who is this and why does he know so much?!" The little creature inquired rudely.

Li stared back at him, expressionless. In a bored voice, he asked,

"What's that?"

Sakura sweatdropped.

"That's Kero."

"You named a moving plush toy Kero?"

A vein popped in Kero head and steam rushed out of his ears. Almost literally

"You did NOT just say plush toy."

"A moving and talking plush toy."

"I AM CEREBERUS, GUARDIAN OF THE SUN AND COMPANION OF THE CARD MISTRESS!"

This time, it was Li's turn to look surprised.

"You?! You're the legendary Cereberus, Guardian of the Sun? A plush teddy?"

Kero was now fuming, baring his teeth. He raised a little paw angrily.

"That's it! You little brat! Today is going to be your-"

Before he could finish he was swatted to the ground by Li carelessly, who then walked off muttering,

"Stupid plush toy…"

"Li-kun! That wasn't very nice." Sakura called out to him.

Kero peeled himself off the ground and shook a fisted paw angrily at the back view of Li.

"That's right! Get back here brat! Oi!"

The peasant ignored him, still walking at the same pace.

Sakura and Tomoyo rushed to catch up, pulling a shouting Kero behind them.

_He's so mysterious…and I still don't know why he's randomly helping us. He knows almost everything, and he's determined to come with us. It seems like we've gained a companion. And it would be nice to have a guy with us, he could help us in many aspects. But what if Kero was right? What if he……no. I don't think so. I think he just has a bad temper, but is actually a nice person. But then why is he suddenly helping us? If we hadn't met him in the forests, would he have done this? Is he just feeling sorry for us?_

Sakura wanted to ask so much, but she had already seen the response Tomoyo had gotten. She decided against testing Li's temper is she persisted. Soon, her mind was too tired to even wonder and the questions left her mind.

********************************************************************************************************************************

By the time they reached Green Meadows, Sakura had slowly gotten to accept the fact that they would have a new companion, though there would be some getting used to, she was glad to make a new friend. That is, if Li wanted to be friends.

_He probably just feels sorry for us, but isn't showing it. He doesn't seem to be talkative or like to share his emotions._

"We're going in there. I know the shopkeeper; I can buy some supplies from him. He has a few small rooms where you can rest temporarily, before we set off again." Li pointed to an inn opposite them. It was isolated from the busy streets they hadn't yet reached, just at the edge of the forest and Green Meadow village.

At this point, Sakura was almost on the verge of collapsing. So she almost screamed with joy at hearing the news that she was about to get a bed to rest in, if it wasn't for the fact that she was too tired and thirsty to speak.

They stepped over the door frame and into the old inn. Sakura studied her surroundings. The paint was peeling off the door frame, and the name plate was hanging on one side, but strangely enough, it gave her a comforting feel.

Li chatted to the shopkeeper, his face still showing no emotion, though his eyes were twinkling. The shopkeeper talked back, laughing heartily every so often. They seemed to know each other quite well, and the shopkeeper seemed accustomed to Li's lack of expressions. The shopkeeper, who Sakura learned was called George, reached under the counter and retrieved two metal keys tied together roughly with string. Li threw one of the keys to Sakura. "We're in room…" She turned the key in her palm.

"…six." She told Tomoyo.

"It's at the far end of the inn!" George told them.

Sakura nodded briefly and hurried to their room. She swung open the door and smiled happily. The room was small but cozy. It was nothing like Sakura's own bedroom back at the palace, but it was decent enough. There were two simple beds against the walls opposite Sakura, both with clean, crisp white sheets and puffy pillows. A wooden table with chairs were placed on a faded carpet in the middle of the room and a wooden desk was on the side, a half melted candle on it, ready to be used at night. A patterned, blue vase with wilting flowers on the table and the flapping turquoise curtains were the only decorative aspects of the room.

Sakura sighed with relief and ran over to one of the beds, followed by Tomoyo, who tossed their supplies bag carelessly on the desk. Both girls collapsed onto the beds and were asleep before they could pull the covers over themselves, utterly exhausted.

**(Back at the counter)**

"So, Li. It's the first time I've seen ye with people, not the mention girls. What you up to?" George smiled at him, crinkles forming at the corner of his eyes. He stopped when he noticed Li's expression suddenly turn serious.

"George, I need you to swear I never came today with them, if anyone, especially the guards roaming around, ask."

"Whoa wait, guards? Sure I can promise ye. But can you explain what's happening. You've now got guards after ye?"

"She's the one I've been waiting for."

That seemed to make a lot of sense to George.

"Aah, I see. The one with the eyes like fresh grass is it? Princess aye?

"Not so loud George!"

"Sorry, sorry. Not much people come to this old inn anyway. But I'm glad, Li. And I wish you luck."

"I'll need it."

A small boy walked up to George and handed him a huge brown bag.

George slid it across the counter to Li, who in return, gave him a small bag brimming with coins.

"Here all the things you asked for Li."

"Thanks." Li grabbed the bag and the remaining key off the counter and walked towards the rooms.

George stared after him, a slow, sad smile creeping across his lips.

"That boy, face blank as always." He murmured wistfully. "Just like his father."

********************************************************************************************************************************

Li opened the door cautiously, the creaking hinges didn't disturb the two occupants sleeping peacefully on the beds.

He placed the bag on the table and sat on one of the dusty chairs. Resting his chin on his hand he stared at Sakura's sleeping form. Noticing a yellow furry ball curled up next to her, his face scrunched up in annoyance.

"Stupid stuffed toy…" he muttered under his breath.

Sakura murmured something in her sleep and rolled over, now facing Li. He froze, thinking he had awoken her, before he noticed the even rising and falling of her chest and her slow, constantbreathing.

She sure didn't look like a princess at her state. Her tangled auburn hair tied in a messy ponytail, with a simple black blouse, light grey pants and leather boots much like the ones he was wearing. Tomoyo was pretty much wearing the same thing, except with a tunic and thin belt instead of a shirt.

_Dressed like that, you certainly wouldn't recognise her as the princess…unless she opened her eyes. Such peculiar colour that only people in the Kinomoto kingdom have…_

He studied her face. Her nicely shaped eyebrows, her long lashes, defined nose, rosy cheeks, slightly parted lips…

Li mentally slapped himself for staring. He turned the other way and decided to get some rest. Soon, he too fell asleep, with his head propped up on his hands, in the table.

********************************************************************************************************************************

Sakura woke up to a delicious aroma wafting into her nose. She immediately sat up in bed, sniffing the air, her stomach grumbling in protest.

The first thing she saw was the two glistening, steamy bowls of stew on the table, calling out to her, or rather, her stomach. She hopped off the bed and seated herself at the table, and noticed for the first time after waking up, that Li was staring at her. Sakura noticed he seemed uncomfortable. Like he was trying to…suppress a laugh. The thought immediately left her mind as Li looked away and set down two glasses of water, reminding Sakura how parched her throat was. Sakura took a glass and gulped down the water, the cool liquid running down her throat, quenching her thirst.

"Lamb and potato stew. And some freshly baked bread. I got it from George." Li informed. Sakura nodded, digging into the stew. She chewed the stew thoughtfully, savouring the texture the creamy potato and the juicy meat. It tasted better than it smelt, and being the first thing she had eaten in a day, it seemed to be even more delicious than the glorious food she had had at her palace.

_And I was afraid I wouldn't be used to the food out here. _

She laughed at herself.

"Something smells nice…" Tomoyo mumbled groggily.

Sakura giggled.

"Come Tomoyo. Have some…" She paused. "Dinner?" She peeked out the window. It seemed to be sunrise, or sunset.

"What time is it Li?"

"You guessed right. It's an early dinner."

Tomoyo joined them at the table, eyes still half closed.

"Eat up. We need to get moving soon."Li instructed.

"It's really good Tomoyo."

Tomoyo spooned a little into her mouth. He eyes immediately shot open.

"It's really really good!"

Sakura laughed as Tomoyo began hungrily devouring the stew.

She saw Li sitting there, just looking at them, nothing in front of him.

"Li-kun, aren't you eating?"

"Already ate with George." His reply was short and direct as usual.

"Oh."

"Medication has been put on your ankle, it's a special concoction, your ankle will heal very quickly."

Sakura blinked at the white bandage neatly wrapped around her ankle, now not as red and swollen as before.

"Did you…"

"George has a wife."

"Oh."

"…"

"…"

Suddenly an angry voice erupted behind them.

"HEY!! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP AND TELL ME THERE WAS FOOD!?!"

"Kero, shut up and eat."

********************************************************************************************************************************

The sun had almost set fully, now only barely peaking over the horizon, releasing a few last golden rays of light. They had thanked George and left the inn a while ago. They walked long a winding path, getting closer to the busier parts of Green Meadows. Sakura now refreshed and contented, was back to her usual bubbly self. She walked ahead, only limping slightly, humming a tune to herself. Tomoyo, as observant as always, noticed the addition of the brown bag Li was carrying.

"What's that Li-kun?"

"Supplies bag I bought from George. That reminds me. Here." He retrieved two small, delicate daggers from the bag. He handed one to each of them.

"Wow it's so cute."

Tomoyo giggled at Sakura's reaction.

"Don't underestimate the size of them. They're sharp. For self defence."

"Thanks Li-kun."

A little girl suddenly approached Sakura. Streaks of dirt covered her face and her clothes were worn. She tugged on Sakura sleeve, looking up at her with pleading eyes.

"Miss could you please buy some flowers. I need some money to support my brothers and sisters. Please help me."

Sakura's eyes softened. She knelt down and looked at the little girl, a comforting smile on her face.

"Of course. Where are your flowers?" The little girl thanked her repeatedly and pulled Sakura on her sleeve, leading her toward an alleyway.

"Sakura wait!" Tomoyo ran after her friend.

Li frowned.

_Don't they normally carry a basket holding the flowers when they sell them? Why is she taking her away…_

He followed after the girls, who were busily chatting to the little girl. Noticing movement, his eyes darted over to the corner they were about to turn. Something was sticking out, not concealed properly. Something sharp that reflected the last shining rays of the sun. Something that could kill Sakura as soon as she turned the corner. Something that very much represented…

"Watch out!" He cried, as the knife flew towards Sakura.

She blinked and looked up, seeing the sharp weapon heading her way. She let out a piercing scream.

********************************************************************************************************************************

Sorry I haven't updated in ages. Got to go sleep now though. Please review! SO I can wake up tomorrow morning and read all your awesome reviews!!!

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura and Syaoran 4eva


End file.
